Gold
by dani330
Summary: Dreaming was Antares's favorite past-time, and when she wasn't dreaming she was reading. And when she wasn't reading, she was a nurse at Royal Hope Hospital, where her and her friend, Martha Jones, worked at. It was a daily routine for her; dream of another life, wake up, go to work, get dinner for her and Martha, and then repeat. That is, until the Doctor with no name shows up.


Dreams that you can remember are the best type of dreams, in Antares's opinion. The only problem she had was when it's so good,any attempts her roommate, whose also her good friend, makes to wake her up are practically futile. When she finally awakes she looks at her clock, she yelps and hurriedly puts her hair into a messy bun, before grabbing her scrubs (she's lucky she prepares her clothes the night before) and bolting her way out the door. She'll change once she's at work and eat some breakfast from the vending machine.

Martha shakes her head and chuckles at her friend, whose looking at the car mirror trying to make herself look more fresh instead of freshly awoken. Only to do a double take when she saw the contents that laid within her bag.

"Why'd you bring an umbrella?" Martha asks her friend. Antares shrugs opening the car mirror and begins wiping crust out of her face.

"I dunno, I mean it's always raining here, better to be safe than sorry if you ask me." She says. "Did you bring one?"

"No, didn't think it was going to rain today, the weather-men said it was suppose to be nice."

"Never really trusted them." Antares says, a grimace on her face. "My intuition is more reliable then those clowns."

"You're mad!" Martha laughs at her friend, who did nothing but smile back at her, while continuing to make herself look more presentable.

"Did you dream of your mystery man again?" Martha asks her, keeping her eyes on the road but glancing at her as she, wipes her teeth with tooth paste she keeps in the glove compartment.

Antares smiles at her friend who starts driving and shakes her head, and starts skillfully putting on mascara as her friend drives the car.

"No actually, I dreamed of my mum and when I was twelve." She said, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"And then you dreamed of mystery man?" Martha mused.

"And then I dreamed of mystery man." Antares says, making the two women laugh.

The music coming from the radio filled the car's comfortable silence, until a thought came to Antares's head.

"Oh goodness, isn't today Leo's birthday?" Antares asks Martha who groaned as she parked her car. Martha groans making sure she has her phone in her pocket, after she turning her car off.

"C'mon, let me buy you a cuppa before the phone calls occupies your talking time." Antares muses, grabbing her stuff and exiting the car.

The two converse as they make their way to the cafe, Antares orders a cup of cold fruity-tea (despite the cold weather) and packet of biscuits for her friend, and Martha ordered a cup of coffee. They made their way out of the cafe and towards their job, when Martha's phone started ringing.

"Tell whoever calls you, I said hi, and tell Leo I said happy birthday, nerd. I'll see you later Martha" Antares says, and Martha waves at her while talking to her family as Antares slow jogs to her work. As she was about to reach the door, a white man's hand grabbed her wrist, and when she turned around she was met with the brown eyes of a tall man with brown hair and eyes just as wild as his hair.

"Hope my point is proven." And he handed her his tie, and quickly jogged away before Antares could say anything. Antares stared at the tie in shock and then to the man who jogged away, only to see that he practically disappeared out of site.

"What?" She asks no one in particular, before looking at her wrist-watch and cursing while running into the hospital.

She clocked in, greeting the other nurses and staff, and quickly changed into her nursing outfit. As she placed her stuff away in her locker, she looked at the tie she was given earlier, contemplating if she should throw it away or not. Logic told her to do it, to just throw it out as some random person gave it to her with no context as to why, and simply be done with the event. A small part of her, however, said to hold onto it. Antares wasn't given an option to think, when a throat cleared behind her and she threw the tie in her locker and as she was about to close her locker, she received a harsh electric shock from it.

"ah!" She winced, looking at her finger and then the locker. Her attention then given to the person who cleared their throat. "Hi Marianne, how's the kittens?" she says, smiling nervously at her coworker.

"Late again, An?"The head nurse, Marianne, said looking at her with a blank face, a raised brow being the only indication of some sort of emotion.

"Not really, Marianne, just a little behind. Won't happen again." Antares says smiling while clutching her hands behind her back and offering a shy smile.

"How is it that you graduated from nursing school if your'e always late?" Marianne asks with the same blank expression.

"Because it's only been a minute and I haven't missed the handover, now hand it over." Antares with an amused smile.

"Whatever." The nursing student said, passing over the files, and telling her about the patients she'll have for the day.

"I'll make sure to tell your mentor you were wonderful, Marianne, thank you darling." Antares says, before reaching into her pocket and offering her the packet of biscuits she bought her.

"Don't think just because you bought me my favorite packet of biscuits you're off the hook, An, I'm still mad that you made me stay for an extra two minutes" Marianne says with a dismissive eye-roll, but still accepting the treat. "I'll see you later." She said waving, bye, as she went to her locker.

Antares was glad she worked long enough at the hospital to get away with being only two minutes late, and still managing to make it on time for the handover.

As she made her way to the orthopedic ward, she looked over the paperwork for the first

"Hello my name is Antares Gold, I'm your nurse for-." She cuts herself off when she realized it was the same man from this morning, with the same wild hair and eyes, only this time they held a but of sadness to them.

"Hello." He said, with a small but confused smile.

"How'd you get here before me, you were running the other way when I last saw you?" Antares said sitting down next to him.

"No, I don't believe I was, was here since last night." The man said, jutting his bottom lip out and stared at Antares in confusion.

Antares quickly looked at his belongings and saw that his tie was there, with his coat and other belongings.

"Sorry about that, must've confused you for someone else."

"It's quite alright, most people do, but I didn't look like this, had a different face last time believe it or not. Wait, I'm sorry, did you say your name was Antares?"

"Yes I did." She said, getting her clipboard and writing down John's hair and eye color and any specific identifiers on his body. She noted there were none.

"The scorpius star?" He asked. Antares looked at the man who looked at her in wonder.

"Yes, , the scorpius star."

"Isn't that gold." He laughed, causing Antares to snort and shake her head. The man continued, "In all my years, don't think I've ever met a hu-" He coughed, very obnoxiously into his hand, and then looked back to Antares, who did nothing but stare at him until he was finished. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, coughing fits aren't really new here, darling." She said, noting the cough, that didn't sound all too real.

"Yeah, it's just I don't think I've met a person whose name was diretly taken by a star." He mused. "It's wonderful."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. Now enough about me, how are you feeling?" Antares asked, her tone taking a change from conversational to concerned.

"Oh you know, bit of abdominal pains, a little cough here and there." He said, and Antares took note of it.

"You have any drinks or foods you have an allergy to?" She asks him.

"Nope, hadn't had a food I couldn't eat in years, except that one time, but I was so very young and a friend of mine thought it'd be funny to put spicy reppin on my pudding, but again that was when we were really young."

"So none?"

"Nope."

"Alright, and how did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't." He said honestly.

"Any history of Insomnia?"

"Kind of, it's just been a hard past few days." He said, looking down and staring intensely at his knees.

Antares made sure to note this as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that , I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." Antares said offering a sincere and gentle smile.

"Oh no, I'm quite alright thank you." Antares could see that he was lying, but she didn't push it further, and only made a note of her observations.

"Alright , I'm just going to take your heart rate and your bloodpressure if that's alright with you."

And he again jutted out his bottom lip and made a hand gesture that said 'Go ahead.'

Antares unwraps her stethoscope from around her neck, puts the ear pieces in their place, and places the hearing mechanism on one side of his chest and measures his heart rate, which is somewhat quick, but she just notes it as nerves. She then shifts it to the other side of his chest, and stares at it in wonder as she hears another heart rate. When she looks up at him, he's smiling mischievously and winks at her, as if he was hiding the best secret in the universe.

Antares isn't sure if she should note the double heart beats, but does it anyway, but makes a mental note to ask her supervisor about it. She proceeds to take his blood pressure, and as she finishes, she makes any last minute notes and stands up.

"Alright , that should be everything until the Doctors are around, if you need anything feel free to call me or one of the other nurses, alright?"

"Bueno." He smiles.

And Antares makes her way over to her other patience, smiling at the Med students as she watches them walk in, and gives a small wave to Martha, who gives one back before placing her attention back to her Consultant mentor and Antares looks at her chart.

"Hello , how are you feeling today?" She asks her patient.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

Lunch had came and Antares was still in the Orthopedics ward, making sure all her patients were okay. She looked out her window and saw that the clouds have gone very dark and it seemed like it was about to rain.

"Haha, Martha." She said quietly to herself.

"Gold." She turned around and sees that it's her supervisor. "It's lunchtime, you can take a break if you want, I'll watch over for you." She says.

Antares thanks her, and makes her way to the break room, greeting the other nurses and making small talk with all of them. She bought herself a chicken-salad sandwich from one of the vending machines and a cranberry-grape juice and made her way over to one of the rooms with a nice view outside and started to eat while listening to her phone radio.

Her brows furrowed when the Radio started going haywire and turned it off, before turning it back on before the same thing happen. Her attention then turned from the radio to the thunder boom outside, sounding like it was coming right above the building, and her eyebrows shot up and her eyes went wide when she looked out the window.

It was raining. But it wasn't raining the way it normally would've with the rain falling down.

It was instead falling up.

"Well that's definitely not normal." She looked behind her and saw that it was the patient she met with at the beginning of her shift.

" , what are you doing up?" She asks, watching as he walk closer to the window and looks at the rain.

He then turns back to her and opens his mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, a flash of light so blinding stops him and then the building was shaking to and fro, causing Antares and to knock into each other, groping at anything to keep themselves steady. Mr. Smith wraps an arm around Antares waist and Antares grabs keeping her eyes shut to avoid the blinding lights.

When everything seemed to be done, Antares opened her eyes, her heart beating rapidly as she held on tightly onto . When she looked up at him, she saw that her gaze wasn't focused on her, but rather to the window.

She looked at the window and unwrapped her arms from 's shoulders and made her way to the window, putting her hand on the panel, staring out into the black universal sky, and stared at the planet she's been on for the past twenty-seven years.

"We're on the moon, , we're on the bloody moon." She said.

"That we are, , that we are." And he made out and started jogging back to the orthopedic ward.

Antares was conflicted. She didn't know whether to cry or to be happy. She's always wanted to travel, but she didn't know the universe would answer her like this.

She then snapped out of her stupor when she realized one of the patients had just left her sight and is probably going to do something crazy.

"Wait !" She called, running after the madman who gave her his tie this morning.

* * *

 **First, I would like to disclose that I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND ANY ASSOCIATED STORY LINE THAT I CREATED, AND WAS NOT ORIGINALLY DONE OR PUBLISHED BY BBC.**

 **Second, thank you for reading.**

 **And Third, I wanted to try something new, though I know Doctor Who has been around forever, I wanted to try and incorporate my character into the show, simply because I love the concept of the doctor, and we need more characters of color who can help out the doctor through his funk and be an enjoyable person.**

 **So I created Antares.**

 **Hope you stick around for some interesting events.**

 **Thank you once again.**


End file.
